Hollywood Party
The Hollywood Party was a party in Club Penguin, which began on February 14, 2013, and ended on February 28, 2013. It was first confirmed in issue 13 of the Club Penguin Magazine. Polo Field also confirmed it in a tweet. Penguins could act in three movies, and beginning on February 21, the Awards Show featured penguins who were the best of the best in several categories, and many trophies were awarded. Free items Trivia *After the Awards Show opened, Aunt Arctic became the only mascot meetable on the island. Glitches *If you keep idle in a room for 2 minutes or more, your penguin will mysteriously turn invisible and you will not be able to do actions unless you change room using the map. *Once the Limo has driven away, the light from the door will remain and the Dubstep music will keep playing. *When you dance in the Gold Letterman Jacket, you will turn Old Blue for a split second. *The Everyday Phoning Facility has the normal sky despite the rest of the island having the night sky. *The star around penguins would sometimes disappear when they are using the Clapboard, or sometimes it can just disappear without using the Clapboard. *There's also a glitch where you could go to the Stage before the Award Show opens, but the inside of the Stage is still The Penguins That Time Forgot. You could go to the Stage by logging in at http://play.clubpenguin.com/?login=true&rm=326#/login/ or by receiving the Stage postcard that let you warp inside the Stage. *When you meet Gary, his Player Card will be from the Halloween Party 2012. *Sometimes when you're in the Stage, it will play the old Pizza Parlor music. Gallery Sneak Peeks Untitled20130111122545.png|Tweet by Spike Hike spikehike3moviesneakpeek.jpg|Spike Hike saying that there would be 3 movies to act in Hollywood.png|A sneak peek of some new outfits for the party as seen on the Homepage before the party. (Some of these items were in the February 2013 Clothing catalog in the Clothes Shop) HollywoodPartySpecialGuestsSneakPeekTwitterPost.png|A tweet by Polo Field hinting special guest stars at the party NOPE.png|Polo Field confirming that the Penguin Band would not be at the Hollywood Party Spikehikesphollywood.png|A sneak peek from Spike Hike. This is the Penguin High 3 Set entrance at the Snow Forts spikehikehollywoodsp.png|Another sneak peek from Spike Hike. This is the Return of the Space Squid Set entrance at the Snow Forts Spike PEEK HP.png|The third sneak peek from Spike Hike. This is the High Speed Getaway Set entrance at the Snow Forts spikeapj.png|A fourth sneak peek by Spike Hike, this is the Return of the Space Squid set sikehike4.png|A fifth sneak peek by Spike Hike, this is the High Speed Getaway set spike8.png|A sixth sneak peek by Spike Hike, this is Penguin high 3 set Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 12.24.11 PM.png|Polo Field confirming Aunt Arctic, Sensei and Gary would be at the party HollywoodPartyNewsDisneyUK.png|A sneak peek of the party from the Club Penguin UK site Hollywood Party Sneak Peek by Polo Field.jpg|A sneak peek by Polo Field Newspaper Advertisements Happy New Year!.png|Issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times HollywoodParty1 CPTimes-371.png|Issue #379 of the Club Penguin Times, Upcoming Events HollywoodParty2 CPTimes-371.png|Issue #379 of the Club Penguin Times, stated by Cadence that the Hollywood Party would be coming Hollywood Party Newspaper.png|Issue #380 of the Club Penguin Times Issue #378 AD.PNG|Issue #380 of the Club Penguin Times Capture1.PNG|Issue #380 of the Club Penguin Times CPTIMESHP1AD1.png|Issue #381 advertisement CPTIMESHP1AD2.png|Another advertisement CPTIMESHPAD3.png|Yet another advertisement Log Off Screens Hollywood party.png|The first Log Off Screen for the party Hollywoodlogfscreen2.png|The second log off screen for the party Logo 3.png|The 3rd Log off screen for the party Logos Logo-hollywood-party-2013.png|Red logo Hollywood Party 2013 Logo Orange.png|Orange logo Hollywood Party 2013 Logo Green.png|Green logo Rooms Hollywood Party Beach.png|Beach Hollywood Party Beacon.png|Beacon Hollywood Party Book Room.png|Book Room Hollywood Party Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Hollywood Party Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Hollywood Party Cove.png|Cove Hollywood Party Dock.png|Dock Hollywood Party Dojo.png|Dojo Hollywood Party Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Hollywood Party Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Hollywood Party Forest.png|Forest Hollywood Party High Speed Getaway Set.png|High Speed Getaway Set Hollywood Party Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Hollywood Party Iceberg.png|Iceberg Hollywood Party Limo.png|Limo Hollywood Party Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Hollywood Party Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Hollywood Party Ninja Hideout.png|Ninja Hideout Hollywood Party Penguin High 3 Set.png|Penguin High 3 Set Hollywood Party Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Hollywood Party Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Hollywood Party Plaza.png|Plaza Hollywood Party Return of the Space Squid Set.png|Return of the Space Squid Set Hollywood Party Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Hollywood Party Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Hollywood Party Ski Village.png|Ski Village Hollywood Party Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Hollywood Party Stage Bronze.png|Stage (as Awards Show; bronze awards) Hollywood Party Stage Silver.png|Stage (silver awards) Hollywood Party Stage Gold.png|Stage (gold awards) Hollywood Party Town.png|Town Penguin stars Hollywood 2013 Star Penguin Ordinary.png|Regular Star Hollywood 2013 Star Penguin Self.png|Your Penguin's Star Hollywood 2013 Star Penguin Friend.png|Your Friend's Star Login Screens Hollywood Party Login hollywood-1.png|The High-Speed Getaway login screen Hollywood Party Login hollywood-2.png|The Penguin High 3 login screen Hollywood Party Login hollywood-3.png|The Return of The Space Squid login screen Other Binoculars during the party.png|The binoculars during the Hollywood Party Telescope during the party.png|The telescope during the Hollywood Party Hollywood Party 2013 Map.png|The Map during the Hollywood Party Awards Show note before opening.png|A note before the Awards Show opens Awards Show Note.png|A note when entering to the Awards Show when it opened Awards Show Superstars Nominated Note.png|Another note of the Awards Show when Superstars are nominated Background1.png|A Hollywood Party background Background2.png|Another Hollywood Party background Hollywood Party Tour Guide Description Hollywood! Hollywood Party Jokes Videos Hollywood Party Coming February 14! Official Club Penguin-2|A sneak peek video for the party Sneak Peek Hollywood Party Official Club Penguin|Businesmoose, Polo Field, and multiple other moderators’ stars in a sneak peek video of the party See also *List of Parties and Events in 2013 *Penguin Play Awards SWF Music *Main theme *Coffee Shop *Penguin High 3 *Limo *Snow Forts Category:Parties of 2013 Category:2013